Право на клевету
by Scorpion-ru
Summary: English version is ready. Телевещание в Долине фей? Жаркий спор о религии и науке едва не закончился бедой.


**Право на клевету**  
_Рассказ по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»_

Королева Клэрион тревожилась. Гнетущее волнение холодным камнем тяготило душу властительницы.  
— Ваше величество, начинаем через минуту! — напомнила Виола (фрейлина, придворный секретарь, а ныне — режиссёр телепередачи). Да-да, именно так, в 21 веке волшебство телевидения прошмыгнуло и в Долину фей.  
— Спасибо, Виола, — мягко ответила королева, — только чует моё сердце, что этот спор ни к чему хорошему не приведёт — только подольёт масла в огонь, — Клэрион тяжело вздохнула.  
— Будьте уверены — ваше решение правильное. Лучше прояснить всё сейчас, чем ждать, пока станет хуже. И потом, если Киркамфорта не поставить на место, вряд ли… — Виола мельком взглянула на большие механические часы, — простите, Ваше величество, — феи света, пускайте заставку! Мастера, мотор! Ух, да поможет нам… — советница осеклась на полуслове.  
— Здравый смысл? — подмигнула Динь-динь, выглянув из-за самодельной камеры, напоминавшей телескоп (по фейским-то меркам).

Грянул оркестр, звонкое музыкальное вступление слилось в танце с пёстрыми золотистыми лучами света. Обитатели сказочного острова, затаив дыхание, не сводили глаз с аэровизоров — устройств, похожих на волшебные зеркала, передающих звук и рисующих в воздухе объёмное и красочное изображение. Да только волшебной пыльцы на них было не напастись — вот вещания и шли лишь по особым случаям.

— Приветствую вас, жители Долины фей! — зазвучал благожелательный голос королевы, — как всем известно, жизнь на Континенте течёт всё быстрее и быстрее — научные достижения людей стали меняться чаще, чем поколения. Время перемен затронуло и нас. Вдумайтесь! За последние сто лет мы узнали больше, чем за всё прошедшее тысячелетие. Однако у любых даров и благ есть обратная сторона. Наше мировоззрение и культура не всегда поспевает за стремительным полётом познания. Некоторые обычаи и верования, некогда сплотившие фей, ныне становятся причиной раздора. Дабы сохранить мир и согласие, мы открыто обсудим и узнаем правду о нашем важнейшем поверье — о Святой голубке…

Тишину Долины фей нарушили сначала робкие, а затем всё более смелые и раскатистые волны аплодисментов. И неспроста! Сказала бы королева Клэрион это в Средние века, её бы тотчас отправили на костёр. Современный народ выразил своё восхищение решительностью и смелостью.

— Встречайте главных гостей, готовых защитить свои воззрения. Фея Мэри — достопочтенная мастерица, ценительница знаний и опыта, сторонница разумного взгляда на мир. — Камера крупным планом показала сидящую в кресле дородную даму. Фея Мэри почтительно приклонила голову в знак приветствия.  
— И её соперник, — королева изящно взмахнула рукой, — преподобный заступник традиционного уклада жизни, креационист-голубкист эльф Киркамфорт. — Усатый оппонент широко улыбнулся, затем, сверкнув небольшими карими глазами, прижал руку к груди и низко поклонился три раза. Затем, поправив коричнево-серую мантию с овальными узорами, занял место напротив старшей феи-мастерицы.  
— Да начнётся обсуждение, да исчезнет спор и родится истина! — повелительница закончила речь, мягко скрывшись в вихре телевизионных спецэффектов. На самом деле королева осталась в соседнем зале и прекрасно всё видела и слышала, но какое же телешоу без завораживающих цветных переходов! Блёстки и снежинки на экранах ещё не успели растаять, а Киркамфорт уже говорил и проповедовал:  
— Да благословит Долину фей Святая голубка, вечная слава ей, да снизойдёт благодать её на остров наш! Признаться, я не ожидал, что среди наших подданных окажется так много… ох, простите, мне тягостно произносить это слово — аголубкистов, то есть заблудших душ, ошибочно полагающих, что Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, якобы не существует. Дабы никто не заподозрил тень неуверенности в словах моих, я великодушно предоставляю первое слово своей сопернице, — с едва заметной усмешкой закончил Киркамфорт, указав рукой на фею Мэри.  
— Благодарю вас, — невозмутимо ответила старшая фея-мастерица, добавив в такт оппоненту: — первое _осмысленное_ слово за мной. Прежде всего, позвольте особо подчеркнуть, что моё мнение основано на опыте и знаниях об окружающей действительности. Если я чего-то не знаю, охотно признаю это и не призываю никого верить мне на слово. Знаете, в чём главная особенность фей-мастеров? Как думаете, Киркамфорт?  
— О, наверное, дело в вашем неустанном трудолюбии и неоценимой пользе для всех! Ваша незаменимость…  
— Не льстите, уважаемый, — хмуро прервала его фея Мэри, — ещё век назад наше положение в обществе было не столь безоблачным. Феи-мастера лишь с недавних пор смогли в полной мере проявить свои способности. Её величество уже упомянула о том, что научные достижения людей на Континенте так стремительно шагнули вперёд, что нам пришлось срочно навёрстывать упущенное в науке и технике за последние сотни лет! Так вот, как я уже сказала, феи-мастера в своём нелёгком труде опираются лишь на то, что существует на самом деле. Мы ищем истину. Это зовётся гордым словом _наука_. Но не будем отступать от темы, ведь сегодняшний разговор о Святой голубке. Что ж, я просвещу всех, кто ещё не знаком с научными данными на сей счёт. Так называемая Святая голубка — это литературный персонаж, известный с древних времён. Хотя нет никаких доказательств, что она существовала на самом деле. А написанные больше пяти тысяч лет назад предания о Святой голубке — это мифы, а не летописи. Написано произведение, кстати, весьма искусно — наши предки умели слагать стихи и песни.

Киркамфорт лишь натянуто улыбнулся и слегка кивнул, словно говоря: «Ну-ну! Сейчас посмотрим!». Креационист ответил:  
— Простите, но вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Наука ваша слаба и беспомощна. Хотя бы объясните для начала, как зародилась жизнь. Не можете? А у нас объяснение есть — всё сотворила Святая голубка, вечная слава ей. Так сказано в Священном писании. А как же можно сомневаться в истинности Священного писания? Сомневаться в Священном писании — не просто заблуждение, а большой грех. Об этом прямо сказано в Писании.

На крупном плане было заметно, что щёки Феи Мэри налились багрянцем. Мастерица спокойно выдохнула, закрыв глаза на пару мгновений, и, сохраняя безмятежность в голосе, возразила:  
— По правде говоря, образованным феям довольно хорошо известно, почему жизнь блещет многообразием. Динь-динь, прошу, передай слово нашему независимому порывистому корреспонденту.  
Юная мастерица в ответ по-доброму угукнула и проворно повернула один ей понятный кристалл — сей же миг в эфире послышалось тихое ворчание:  
— Как же, не зависишь тут! Летишь, куда пошлют, да ещё… А, что, уже снимаем? — на экранах показалась небезызвестная фея быстрого полёта, — добрый вечер, Долина фей! — начала Видия, блистая своей неизменной улыбкой — капельку спесивой, надутой, но в целом беззлобной, — передаём из… эх, из мышиной норы. И сейчас Фауна (как вы догадались, она — фея животных) расскажет зрителям, как столько разной живности расплодилось. Давай, зайка, порази нас.  
— Привет всем! — весело помахала неунывающая фея животных, — звери, значит? А, ну так это ж известно! Я расскажу кратенько. Животные — они... э-э, ну вы знаете, у каждого зверька есть мама и папа. И все знают, что, скажем, мышата хоть и похожи на родителей, но всё же немножечко, хоть на чуток, но отличаются от них. Представьте, что мы нарисуем на память каждого мышонка и всех его родителей во всех поколениях. Да, та ещё задачка, но всё же попробуйте представить. Так вот, за миллионы лет прошло столько поколений, что не счесть! И вот что интересно — рано или поздно рисунки пра-пра-прародителей, живших давным-давно, будут настолько сильно отличаться от своих далёких пра-пра-правнуков, что мы и мышей-то в них не признаем! Но самое удивительное, что, к примеру, у мышек, крысок и бурундучков… были общие предки! И важно помнить, что видообразование — классное слово, будете знать — идёт очень-очень медленно. В дикой природе выживают ведь только самые приспособленные животные — это называется _естественный отбор_. Кто успел, тот и съел. Ой, кажется, я увлекаюсь. Там столько всего интересного! Короче говоря, разнообразие живой природы объясняется довольно легко. Кстати, да, с растениями всё так же. Спросите фей цветов — они подтвердят.

Киркамфорт хотел было вставить слово. Куда там! Замечание не успело слететь с острого языка креациониста, а Фауна уже отразила его:  
— Да, я довольно молодая фея животных, мне всего триста лет, но среди моих старших товарищей, ещё попадаются те, кто своими глазами видел, как разительно меняется животный мир. И всё благополучно записано. Конечно, далеко не все летописи сохранились, но даже из того что уцелело мы доподлинно знаем, что животный мир не стоит на месте. Чтоб у меня хвост отпал, если вру!  
— А я думала это у тебя коса такая, — хмыкнула Видия.  
— Ну, я же фея животных! — рассмеялась Фауна, — мне хвост полагается! Всем хорошего вечера и бодрого настроения! Пока!  
— Подождите, подождите! — прорвался Киркамфорт, — а откуда, по-вашему, появились самые первые животные? Ваше видообразование, может, и объясняет разнообразие жизни, но никак не происхождение!  
— Я отвечу, — подхватила фея Мэри, — мы близки к тому, чтобы открыть и эту тайну, но честный ответ на сей день: «Мы этого пока не знаем». Ни люди, ни мы пока не сумели создать жизнь с чистого листа, но с чего вы решили, что это невозможно в принципе? Впрочем, совершим ли мы этот подвиг или нет, это никак не повлияет на поверья о Святой голубке. Писания — это древние мифы.

Киркамфорт снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Пожалуй, ваше незнание — самое лучшее доказательство того, что история сотворения жизни по Священному писанию — истина. И чтобы проникнуться истиной и непогрешимостью, нужно обладать способностью увидеть суть, скрытую за богатым узором поэзии. Наша священная вера уже тысячи лет дарует жителям Долины фей умиротворение, душевный покой и проливает свет истины. А ваша несовершенная наука лишь сеет раздор! Не выяснив до конца, что к чему, вы сбиваете с толку юные души своими дерзкими догадками.  
— Мы не сбиваем с толку! — почти обиделась фея Мэри, — наоборот, мы делимся знаниями и умениями. А главное, ищем объяснения всему, что есть в природе. Не желаете ознакомиться с открытиями и изобретениями, которыми вы, не моргнув глазом, пользуетесь, хотя и осуждаете?  
— Нет, не желаю, — пренебрежительно ответил Киркамфорт. Фея Мэри сохранила видимое спокойствие, а вот Динь-динь нахмурилась (одарённой изобретательнице было о чём рассказать и что показать), — зато желаю поведать о святотатстве, которое совершили ваши приспешники! Как вы посмели бесстыдно изучать, точно горсть песка, священную волшебную пыльцу, дарованную самой Святой голубкой, вечная слава ей! А главное, ради чего! Ради праздного любопытства!  
— Вы желаете узнать новое? Похвально! О пыльце вам расскажу не я, а один замечательный юный пыльцевед. Он, кстати, лучший друг нашей самой одарённой феи-мастерицы, благодаря которой Долина фей в небывало короткий срок получила…  
— Не уходите от темы! — креационист грубо перебил собеседницу, — так вы признаёте, что совершили святотатство?  
— А вы не задавайте провокационных вопросов, преподобный! — одёрнула его старшая мастерица, — что значит «не признаёте»? Неважно, отвечу ли я «да» или «нет», любой ответ подразумевает вину.  
— Ага! Вы только что признали вину! — воскликнул Киркамфорт.  
— Видия, прошу, передай слово Теренсу, — попросила фея Мэри, не обращая внимания на издёвку оппонента.  
— Да лечу, лечу уже, — ответила Видия с экрана, — как видите, я рядом с колодцем Родового дерева, а рядом со мной… Слушай, Теренс, представляйся сам, и давай, расскажи что-нибудь новенькое про пыльцу, — шутливо произнесла Видия, улыбнувшись почти без тени насмешки.  
— Рад приветствовать всю Долину фей! Как вы уже знаете, я хранитель волшебной пыльцы и знаток-пыльцевед. Я знаю, это звучит не очень скромно, но, как оказалось, моя роль гораздо важнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Вдумайтесь — без вещества, которое мы издревле называем _волшебной пыльцой_, не было бы Долины фей. Представьте, что люди на Континенте в один миг лишились бы электричества. Простите, я знаю, что не все феи часто бывают на Континенте. Поясню: электричество — это основа их цивилизации. Без него не будет ни света, ни транспорта, ни чистой воды, ни тепла, ни связи. Так вообразите что случится, если у нас в один страшный миг закончится волшебная пыльца. Наше общество будет отброшено в лучшем случае в Древний мир! И кто знает, смогли бы мы тогда возродить цивилизацию или исчезли бы навеки…  
— У-у-у, классная страшилка, Теренс! — Видия кивнула, уважительно выпятив губы, — ну что, пугай дальше. Мне нравится!  
— Я не хочу никого пугать, — ответил Теренс, — я лишь пытаюсь передать, насколько важна для нас волшебная пыльца. От того, насколько хорошо мы понимаем её природу, зависит вся наша жизнь, а не просто благополучие. В колодце Родового дерева постоянно появляется новая волшебная пыльца, но мало кто знает, что колодец — это не единственный её источник, его стоит сравнить с плодородным полем, на котором вырастает большой урожай.  
— Теренс, уж лучше пугай дальше, пока наши зрители не уснули от скуки, — насупилась Видия, — я ж говорю, рассказывай новенькое, а не то, что нам уже давно известно.  
— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул пыльцевед, — мы, конечно, не закончили все расчёты, но, применив новейшие познания в физике и высшей математике, пришли к выводу, что волшебная пыльца — это осколки пространства и времени погасшей параллельной вселенной, некогда связанной с нашим миром, а червоточины, ранее связывавшие обе вселенные, находятся как раз под Долиной фей.  
— Да ладно! — отмахнулась Видия. — Чем докажешь?  
— Пожалуйста, вот расчёты, — Теренс выхватил целую охапку листов, исписанных бесчисленными вереницами всевозможных математических формул и выражений, — но боюсь, это будет суховато для вечерней телепередачи.  
— С ума слететь! И ты это всё понимаешь? — изумилась фея быстрого полёта.  
Хранитель пыльцы кивнул, скромно добавив:  
— По правде говоря, я вычислил лишь малую часть. Мы с феями-мудрецами уже сто лет пытаемся раскрыть тайны волшебной пыльцы.  
— Так, ладно, шершенёк, расскажи-ка суть. Кому нужно, изучат твои расчёты, — поторопила его Видия, буркнув под нос: «Бывают и такие…»  
— Суть в том, что вещество хоть и зовётся _волшебной_ пыльцой, но оно в нашем мире столь же естественно, как в другом, не знаю, какой-нибудь бозон Хиггса. И мы откроем ещё больше тайн, если в будущем снимут все запреты на изучения. Возможно, даже получим практически неограниченный источник энергии, по мощности превосходящий термоядерный синтез во много раз. Только представьте небывалые возможности…  
— Представляю-представляю. Спасибо, вернёмся в студию! — опомнилась Видия, вовремя прервав разговорившегося Теренса.

Зрители едва успели переварить то, что поведал одарённый пыльцевед, как на экранах показалась радостная Фея Мэри и красный, как мак, Киркамфорт.  
— Вот так-то, преподобный! — хлопнула в ладоши старшая мастерица, — в действительности волшебная пыльца таит в себе куда больше тайн, чем описывается в древних сказаниях. А устаревшие запреты на исследования и впрямь было бы хорошо снять. Не знаю как вы, а я бы не отказалась от неограниченного источника энергии.  
Фея Мэри уже решила, что соперник не выдержит и вспылит, расписавшись в своём бессилии, но креационист взял себя в руки и с кажущимся спокойствием ответил:  
— Истинные почитатели Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, отнюдь не против науки как таковой. Тем более что она подтверждает давнюю истину о том, что наша вселенная — плод творения разумного замысла. — Заметив как соперница насторожилась, креационист довольно улыбнулся и закончил мысль: — второй закон термодинамики гласит, что естественные явления усиливают беспорядок. Чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше упорядоченности. А раз всё стремится к распаду, нужно вмешательство свыше, дабы предотвратить неизбежное разрушение и не дать вселенной погрузиться в небытие.  
Видавшая виды Фея Мэри глядела на Киркамфорта круглыми от удивления глазами. Затем она улыбнулась, словно добрая учительница, и сказала:  
— Чтобы нам было легче понять второй закон термодинамики, мы заглянем на новую выставку. Динь-динь, нам вновь нужна помощь Видии.  
— Включаю связь, — бойко откликнулась юная фея.  
Но вместо Видии на экранах появился Теренс — его лицо было видно сверхкрупным планом.  
— …А ведь эта переносная камера тоже работает на волшебной пыльце, зависает в воздухе. Кстати, Видия, а тебе не нужен помощник? Я бы с радостью…  
— Ты за мной не угонишься, дружок, — ответила Видия, пристёгивая к поясу включённую камеру, — на выставку, значит? Ладно, лечу.  
Далеко не каждая фея смогла прочувствовать то, что обитатели Долины фей в следующие мгновения увидели на аэровизорах. Видия ракетой взмыла в воздух, неистовый шум ветра заглушил все звуки. Мелькали деревья, домики, блеснула река, затем всё слилось и смазалось в непонятный поток — настолько велика была скорость. Наконец, изображение вновь просветлело и перестало трястись — на экранах блистал своим величием и красотой Музей искусств.  
— Вы хотите устроить экскурсию? Мы обсуждаем чрезвычайно важный вопрос, а вы, похоже, уходите от ответа. При чём тут живопись? — недоверчиво ухмыльнулся Киркамфорт, смотря как Видия летит по залам в поисках нужного.  
— Рисунки и живопись, преподобный, тут ни при чём, — с лёгким сердцем ответила Фея Мэри, — феи мороза проводят фотовыставки на этой неделе. Вы ведь знакомы с фотографией, не так ли? А вот, кстати, и труды, которые я хотела вам показать! Поглядите, нам повезло — мы застали одну снежную фею, — старшая мастерица указала на экран.  
— О, Видия, привет! — добродушно улыбнулась белокурая фея в лазурном платье, — не знала, что ты интересуешься фотографией?  
Фея быстрого полёта театрально перешла на официальный тон:  
— Наша съёмочная группа (в моём лице) находится в Музее Долины фей. И сейчас о новой выставке нам расскажет… ну, меня-то все знают, а фея мороза сейчас представится сама. Давай, снежиночка, ты в эфире.  
Собеседница добродушно рассмеялась — она не была знакома с Видией лично, но прекрасно знала её непростой характер и своеобразную манеру общения.  
— Всем добрый вечер, я Искриша, фея снега и мороза. Взгляните — перед нами не просто рисунки, а сверхкрупные фотографии снежинок и морозных узоров. Посмотрите на необычайно изящные линии и звонкую композицию.  
— Красиво, красиво, — буркнула Видия, — да только непонятно, какое отношение это имеет к спору. Фея Мэри, вас ведь спросили что-то насчёт термодинамики? При чём тут фотографии снежинок?

Киркамфорт радостно оживился:  
— О, слава, слава Святой голубке, что наш порывистый корреспондент стоит на стороне истины! Благодарю вас, Видия, за поддержку.  
— Мне поручили носиться с камерой, потому что я летаю быстрей всех, — угрюмо ответила прыткая фея, — а на ваш спор мне глубоко нап… — Видия замолкла на полуслове, вспомнив, что на неё смотрит вся Долина фей, — словом, отношусь к нему спокойно и совершенно безучастно.  
— Ваш довод, преподобный, неверен, — сказала Фея Мэри, — потому что второй закон термодинамики справедлив только для замкнутых систем. А наша планета — отнюдь не замкнутая система. Солнце согревает Землю. Спросите, при чём тут снежинки? Искриша, расскажи, пожалуйста.  
— А, я поняла, о чём вы, — смекнула фея снега, — взгляните, перед вами снежинки, которые зародились естественным путём. Структура ледяных кристаллов кажется упорядоченной, хотя к этой снежинке ни я, никто другой ни прикасался. Да-да, не удивляйтесь, феи мороза просто не в силах сотворить каждую снежинку и каждый морозный узор на свете. Мы лишь наблюдаем, осторожно направляем холодные потоки и трудимся бок о бок с другими феями, чтобы помочь удержать хрупкое равновесие в природе.

— Благодарю! Вот теперь всё встало на свои места, — твёрдо произнесла учёная мастерица, — как видите, естественные явления не обязательно ведут к беспорядку. Кстати, преподобный, может, вы вкратце расскажете нам об остальных законах термодинамики? — подловила его фея Мэри.  
— Это не относится к нашему разговору! — сердито возразил соперник, — все ваши нелепые попытки опровергнуть нашу святую веру поражают меня. В глубине души вы всё равно чувствуете, что неправы. Вы отрицаете разумный замысел Святой голубки, вечная слава ей. Это неслыханно! Ибо только благодаря нашей вере Долина фей не погрязла во грехе. Как известно, все нравственные ценности берут своё начало из Священного писания. Не будь его, было бы всё дозволено! Выступать против Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, — это всё равно, что призывать к насилию и беспорядкам! Вы и ваши приспешники _опасны_ для Долины фей!  
— Позвольте! — возмутилась фея Мэри, — мастера никогда не призывали к насилию! Оно бессмысленно! Зато из летописей Средних веков мы доподлинно знаем, что многих мудрецов по закону того же, как вы говорите, «священного» писания бросали в тюрьмы, навеки изгоняли из Долины фей и даже хуже!  
— Что хуже? Расскажите подробно, — Киркамфорт расставил ловушку, но фея Мэри ловко миновала её:  
— Подробности слишком мрачны и совершенно не подходят для прямого эфира. С моей стороны было бы безнравственно рассказывать об этом. Всё сохранено в Главной библиотеке Долины фей — все желающие могут ознакомиться.  
— Нравственность, говорите? — креационист быстро сменил тему, — вам ли судить о ней? Разве могут аголубкисты судить о нравственности?! У них же нет никакой системы ценностей! Кто успел, тот и съел — сами говорили. Кстати, теперь я вижу, что феи животных со своими скверными домыслами про зверей даже опасней, чем мастера!  
— Преподобный, вы всё неправильно поняли. Просвещение не ведёт к вражде и ненависти. Ну какой в этом смысл? Это попросту не нужно!

Раскрасневшаяся Динь-динь поставила камеру на автоматический режим, встала из-за пульта управления, и хотела было выйти в другой зал, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух, но королева Клэрион мягко поманила её жестом. Юная мастерица, тяжело вздохнув, присела за столом рядом с повелительницей.  
— Ваше величество, почему вы не вмешиваетесь? — спросила Динь, — вы же видите, что Киркамфорту нет дела до истины. Ему просто нужна власть! Власть над нашими умами!  
— Динь, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что свобода слова — это неотъемлемое право каждого жителя Долины фей, даже такого, как преподобный Киркамфорт.  
— А, может, у него и на клевету право есть? Он уходит от разговора, когда видит, что возразить нечего, лжёт, обвиняет всех неизвестно в чём, попирает все наши достижения и просто злит фею Мэри. Это же плохо! — фея-мастерица стукнула кулачком по столу, — по-моему, не такой уж он и святой, как принято считать!  
— Прошу тебя, успокойся. Мне тоже не по душе этот спор. Но я не могу вмешаться и встать на чью-либо сторону. Истина не определяется указанием сверху. Однако если фея Мэри сумеет разоблачить этого креациониста, то мы по-новому взглянем на просвещение. Кстати, не забывай, у нас в Долине свобода вероисповедания и… — королева хотела договорить, но резкий возглас из главной студии, откуда шло вещание, отвлёк повелительницу.

Фея Мэри была не в силах ответить на очередное издевательство. Мастерица вжалась в кресло, скрестив руки на груди, она была бледна. Ясно, что её довели и она готова не то разрыдаться, не то броситься на Киркамфорта с кулаками, а значит, признать поражение.  
— Ну, что молчите? Правда глаза колет? — ухмыльнулся креационист — он был уверен в своей победе. Фея Мэри крепко зажмурилась…  
— Эй, врите, да не завирайтесь! — раздался чей-то голос.  
— Что? Кто это? — поднял брови Киркамфорт.  
— Порывистый корреспондент! Не узнали? — Видия дерзко взглянула прямо в камеру.  
— Вы не имеете права бесцеремонно вторгаться!  
— А вы, многоуважаемый преподобный голубкист-креационист, не имеете права бочку катить на фею Мэри! — фея быстрого полёта была явно раздосадована, — пускай мне нет большого дела до вашего пустого спора, но я презираю обман и ложь!  
— Вы? С каких же это пор? — оппонент решил напасть, — я вас хорошо знаю! Неужели налетались за бегущими чертополохами?  
— Слушайте, фее Мэри неловко самой рассказывать об одном случае. Тогда, я расскажу, как сумею!  
— Солнышко, прошу, не надо, — чуть слышно произнесла старшая мастерица.

Немного помолчав, Видия уставилась прямо в камеру и стала рассказывать:  
— Однажды во время Праздника Святой голубки в Главной библиотеке Долины фей случился пожар. Забегая вперёд, скажу, что виной тому стали безнадёжно устаревшие восковые свечи, которые, видите ли, принято зажигать в каждом доме, чтобы почтить Святую голубку. Ага! Как будто самому могущественному существу во вселенной (если эта голубка вообще существует) есть до этого дело. Так вот, фея Мэри долгие годы трудилась не разгибая спины в главном архиве. И в тот злополучный день какой-то умник — мы так и не выяснили, кто это был — притащил туда целую гирлянду горящих ритуальных свечей, хотя по правилам зал можно освещать только светильниками из волшебной пыльцы. Ясное дело, что начался пожар. Знаю, потому что сама там была.  
— Вы? В библиотеке? Верится с трудом, — креационист недоверчиво скривил лицо.  
— Любопытство одолело, захотелось узнать о самых быстрых феях Долины, — пояснила Видия, — я как огонь увидала, сразу за помощью метнулась, а фея Мэри кинулась вытаскивать из огня ценнейшие древние свитки. Ей стал помогать один парнишка, Жак (трудился в библиотеке). А что потом началось! Горящий шкаф не выдержал, развалился и придавил Жака. Фея Мэри бросила ко всем троллям свитки и давай выручать беднягу. Мы с феями воды вовремя подоспели — Жака вынесли и фею Мэри насилу вывели из горящего зала (а она упиралась, хотела спасти побольше рукописей). Кстати, паренёк хоть и выжил, но сильно обгорел и полностью лишился крыльев. Ладно, о Жаке не буду дальше рассказывать — конец истории довольно грустный. Я к чему это — фея Мэри, хоть и не верит в ваши сказания…  
— Писания! — грубо поправил Киркамфорт, — Священные писания.  
— Да хоть гадания! — огрызнулась Видия, — не придирайтесь, я правда оговорилась. Так вот, в минуту опасности выяснялось, что фея Мэри хоть и не верит в вашу святую голубку, но ценит жизни соплеменников не меньше (если не больше), чем кто-либо из ваших братьев, преподобный голубкист. Я, кстати, не дорассказала — фея Мэри помогла вытащить наружу Жака, а потом уберегла нас с водными феями. Как сейчас помню, она нам прокричала, чтоб мы бросили тушить огонь и летели вон что есть духу. Мы только потом узнали, что несущие столбы почти прогорели, и зал мог обвалиться в любой миг.  
— Аголубкисты способны на самопожертвование? Где доказательства? — ядовито ухмыльнулся Киркамфорт, — ваше же собственное мировоззрение требует подтверждений! Так вот, я не верю в вашу историю! Вы, аголубкисты, бесстыдно покрываете друг друга ради выгоды!  
— О, посмотрите, неверующий нашёлся! — язвительно оскалилась Видия, — фея Мэри слишком добра и учтива, чтобы с вами сладить. Не верите, не надо. Кстати, повторю, если забыли — я отношусь безучастно к вашему спору. И понятия не имею, есть ваша голубка или нет её. По-научному я _агностик _(небось, вы и слова такого не знали, а?). Но вы меня сможете убедить, если покажете, ну, скажем, гнездо вашей святой голубки. У вас ведь так сказано? В кроне Родового дерева… Не помню наизусть. Да только крона-то пуста. Я там летала не раз — нет голубиных гнёзд. Только синицы и сойки копошатся.

Внезапно с лица креациониста исчезла пренебрежительная усмешка — как будто он на ходу придумал, как выкрутиться.  
— Моя дорогая фея быстрого полёта, — елейным голосом обратился он, — я польщён, что вы хоть немного знакомы с Писанием.  
— Священным? — беспечно переспросила Видия.  
— Да, священным, — с обманчивой лёгкостью согласился креационист, — дело в том, что слово, которое в современном языке означает «крона», подразумевает самое высокое место относительно Родового дерева.  
— То есть? — переспросила Видия.  
— Это значит, что гнездо Святой голубки находится на самой вершине самой высокой горы нашего острова. Как жаль, что ни одна фея не может добраться туда. Мы бы смогли воочию убедиться, что все Писания — суть истина.  
— Ни одна фея, говорите? — глаза Видии вспыхнули нездоровым азартом, — сейчас мы это выясним! Раз и навсегда!  
Фея быстрого полёта мигом пристегнула включённую камеру к поясу. Зрители не успели оглянуться, а Видия уже стремглав неслась на вершину горы. Быстрейшая в Долине летунья стремительно набирала высоту, но чем выше она поднималась, тем тяжелее было лететь. Прохладный воздух долины сначала сменился холодным предгорным, а затем и вовсе ледяным. Пелена метели заволокла обзор. Настойчивая фея была не в силах полностью совладать с безжалостным горным ветром, но даже ему не удалось сломить стойкость и непоколебимый дух Видии. Зато изображение и звук стали передаваться хуже. И помех становилось всё больше и больше.  
— Почти! — прокричала Видия, продолжая пробираться сквозь стену колючей пурги — дышать становилось всё труднее. Зрители потеряли счёт времени — вся Долина фей пристально глядела на аэровизоры, на которых вдруг показалась самая высокая точка сказочного острова.  
— Есть! Я долетела! — воскликнула Видия, перекрикивая завывания ветров, — сюда не то что голуби, даже коршуны не долетают! Шах и мат!  
— Поищите получше, — растерялся креационист. — Гнездо там, я верю!  
— Учитесь признавать ошибки, преподобный! А я полетела наза-а-а-а, — камера завалилась на бок, и некоторое время не было видно ничего, кроме стелющегося снега. Преподобный Киркамфорт уже хотел снять шляпу, чтобы почтить память храброй феи, но вдруг на экране что-то мелькнуло.  
— Друзья, помогите! — дрожащим голосом взмолилась Видия. Все знали — дела очень плохи, раз она звала на помощь. — Я плюхнулась в какую-то лужу. Тут хлещет дождь со снегом! Крылья мокрые — лететь не могу. З-з-з-замерз-з-з-заю!  
— О, Пресвятая Голубка, спаси и сохрани… — Киркамфорт начал молиться, но ворвавшаяся в кадр Динь-динь оттолкнула его и прокричала прямо в объектив камеры: — Видия, держись! Помощь придёт! Не стой на месте — двигайся. Если склон не очень крутой, попробуй спуститься, сколько сможешь. Если ты заметишь нас раньше, разбей свою камеру — волшебная пыльца ярко полыхнет, и мы найдём тебя.  
Креационист хотел незаметно смыться из студии, но Динь без колебаний схватила его за плечи и грозно потребовала:  
— Ускорители!  
— Что? — промямлил Киркамфорт.  
— Где ускорители на сжатой волшебной пыльце?! Вы отняли их у меня в прошлом году!  
— Ах, те серые трубы… В под-д-двале, в кладовой Родового д-д-дерева… — заикаясь, произнёс он.  
— А с вами, преподобный, я разберусь позже! — Динь помчалась было в подвал, но задержалась на секунду: — друзья, помогите снарядить мой шар! Он в кроне дерева. Нужны фонари, сигнальные ракеты, клейкая лента или бечёвки, термос с горячим медовым чаем, тёплые одеяла, и побольше волшебной пыльцы.  
Юная мастерица стрелой ринулась в подвал, а телецентр в Родовом дереве стал похож на растревоженный пчелиный улей.  
— Только бы получилось! — Динь-динь спрыснула светящейся пыльцой экспериментальные ускорители, немало пролежавшие в кладовой. Увесистые трубы тотчас стали легче пушинки — юная мастерица взлетела в воздух, потянув ракеты за собой, точно воздушные шарики. Тем временем на самой макушке Родового дерева феи готовили к запуску воздушный корабль. Не мешкая, Динь примотала ускорители к днищу корабля — увы, не было времени позаботиться ни о системе управления, ни даже понадёжней закрепить ракеты.  
— Была не была! — Изобретательница похлопала по серым цилиндрам и уже хотела прыгнуть за штурвал, но её окружили друзья-феи, во что бы то ни стало желавшие полететь с ней.  
— Мы поможем тебе, Динь. Ослабим снегопад! — заявляли феи мороза.  
— А мы присмирим дождь! — предлагали феи воды.  
— Найдём воронов — живо заставим их обыскать гору! — придумали феи животных.  
Быстро обдумав положение, одарённая мастерица взяла за руку скромную фею света:  
— Иридесса! Помоги мне!  
— Я? — робко переспросила смуглая фея, — может, лучше…  
— Без яркого света мне не найти Видию!  
— Давай позовём с собой…  
— Корабль выдержит только нас трёх. Припасы ещё весят много. И потом, ты хоть немного умеешь управлять шаром. Ириша, прошу тебя!  
— Ладно, будь что будет… — вздохнула фея света, запрыгнув вместе с мастерицей в воздушный корабль.  
Пыльцелёт мягко оторвался от мощной ветки. Как только он поднялся над кроной главного дерева долины, Динь-динь смело скомандовала:  
— Включаем форсаж!  
— Что делаем? — не поняла Иридесса.  
— Собери свет в мощный пучок и зажги фитиль. Да, вот так, молодец. А теперь держись крепче!

Фея света не успела ойкнуть, как из-под воздушного корабля вырвался фонтан пламени, искр, дыма и целый вихрь кружащихся пылинок. Пыльцелёт, как ужаленный, рванул с места и свечой взмыл в небо. Ускорители сработали на ура. Жаль только, что стремительный полёт длился недолго. Корабль внезапно потерял мощную тягу, а из прогоревших ускорителей повалил едкий дым. Динь-динь не растерялась — небольшие щипчики щёлкнули пару раз, и чадящие трубы, ставшие бесполезными, как камни, рухнули на землю, где-то в Зимнем лесу.  
— Теперь включаем пропеллеры! — фея-мастерица потянула за рычаг — из корпуса корабля выскочили небольшие деревянные винты в кольцевых обтекателях. Заработали моторчики — и воздушный корабль вновь стал набирать ход. Дорога была каждая секунда, но пыльцелёт будто назло летел неспешно, хотя что поделать, дирижабль с пропеллерами — это ведь не самолёт.

Темнело. Солнце уже село за горизонтом и с каждой минутой волшебный остров всё быстрее и быстрее погружался в сумерки. Звёзды загорались на тёмном сапфировом небе, но ярче всех светилась маленькая мерцающая звёздочка, плывшая над Зимнем лесом к вершине заснеженной горы. Пока Иридесса зажигала все фонари на корабле, Динь склонилась над папкой листов — рассудительная фея старалась вычислить, где может быть попавшая в беду подруга.  
— Итак, если мы запустим сигнальную ракету отсюда, Видия заметит нас и пошлёт ответный сигнал.  
— А если не заметит? Или мы не увидим её сигнал? Тут же снег с дождём!  
— Всё равно будем пускать ракеты. Рано или поздно всё получится. О, постой-ка! Я кое-что придумала!..

А тем временем в студии преподобный Киркамфорт вновь принялся за своё. Как говорится, что бы ни случилось, а представление должно продолжаться.  
— …И так будет со всяким, кто посмеет подвергнуть сомнению святую истину! — осмелел креационист. Фея Мэри с укоризной посмотрела на соперника, но сдержалась и почти без дрожи в голосе ответила:  
— Преподобный, я поражаюсь вашей чёрствости! По вашей милости лучшая фея быстрого полёта попала в беду. Самая одарённая юная мастерица и искусная фея света, рискуя собой, помчались её спасать. А вы…  
— На всё воля Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, её пути неисповедимы! — открестился Киркамфорт.  
Старшая мастерица ахнула — она была возмущена до глубины души! И креационист продолжил бы и дальше тянуть её за душу (да и многих зрителей), но его прервал неожиданно заработавший студийный экран, на котором проступило сначала размытое, а потом довольно чёткое изображение: за пеленой снега и дождя проглядывал тёмный склон заснеженной горы. За кадром раздался голос храброй мастерицы:  
— Фея Мэри, вы меня слышите? Мы с Иридессой летим к вершине горы. Видите склон?  
— Динь! Ириша! Вы обе живы — какое счастье! — опытная мастерица грешным делом усомнилась в безопасности ускорителей, — нашли Видию?  
— Пока нет. Мы укрепили камеру под кораблём. Сейчас запустим сигнальные ракеты. Смотрите в оба — если увидите где-то на склоне жёлтую искру, скорее всего, это Видия подаёт ответный сигнал. Мы тоже будем смотреть, но чем больше глаз, тем лучше.  
— Мы поняли, милая. Давайте! — ответила фея Мэри. В студии погасили свет, чтобы было легче разглядеть маленькую искорку, которая могла появиться на аэровизоре в любой миг. Но тут произошло кое-что удивительное и неожиданное — в это мгновение феи по всей долине потушили свет. Впервые за весь вечер лицо королевы Клэрион просияло. Ей было отрадно увидеть знак единомыслия. Надежда на лучшее вновь замерцала в ночной темноте.

Над склоном зажглась первая красная ракета. Иридесса призвала на помощь всё своё умение, чтобы сделать свет как можно ярче. Зарево быстро догорело. Динь-динь пристально вглядывалась, не мелькнут ли где искры волшебной пыльцы. Увы, ответа не было. Запустили новую ракету. Все жители Долины фей и все присутствовавшие в студии всматривались в ночную темень, но только капли дождя и снежные хлопья пролетали на экранах. Воздушный корабль летел дальше по дуге, вокруг склона горы, ближе к вершине, где, скорее всего, была Видия. Всё новые и новые ракеты взлетали в воздух, озаряя небо алыми огненными цветами, но отклика не было.  
— Иридесса, постой. Попробуем подняться повыше. Или давай отлетим чуть в сторону, может, бедняжка спускается с другой стороны горы…  
— Как скажешь… — грустно откликнулась фея света.  
— Мы найдём её! Найдём! — беспокойно повторила мастерица.  
— Как? Чтобы прочесать лес и склоны, понадобится уйма времени! Динь, прости, но…  
— Не хочу ничего слушать! — вспылила Динь-динь.  
— Ну посмотри вокруг! Ничего не видно! Мы сами тут скоро замёрзнем!  
— Запускай ещё! — отрезала она.  
Новое огненное облако осветило гору. Снова темно. Снова тихо. Лишь ветер завывает, а снег с дождём мешают лететь и сбивают с пути.  
— Нужно успокоиться и подумать, — сама себе сказала Динь, — до вершины мы только к утру доберёмся, если мой шар вообще сможет подняться так высоко. Я успела сказать Видии, чтобы она спускалась…  
— Думаешь, мы найдём её?  
— Подожди, Иридесса, я рассуждаю. Она не сдастся. Видия будет бороться и идти до конца. Наверняка она успела запомнить направление, и спускается в сторону Долины фей. Летим прямо. Пускай новую ракету!  
Ещё один бутон огня осветил иссиня-чёрное ночное небо.  
— Динь! Я заметила на экране жёлтую искорку! — раздалось из телекамеры.  
— Ура! — воскликнула юная мастерица, — где? Фея Мэри, где вы её увидели?  
— Посмотри в видоискатель. Описываю в системе полярных координат. Представь в середине циферблат. Мысленно проведи отрезок из центра на восемь часов до конца экрана. Раздели линию на две седьмых. Примерно здесь.  
— Поняла, фея Мэри! Спасибо! — бойко ответила Динь.  
Да, и как после этого не зауважать фей-мастеров!  
— Иридесса! Меняем курс. Снижаемся.  
Воздушный корабль направился к земле. Верхушки сосен становились всё ближе и ближе. Уже можно было различить лежащие на склоне камни и коряги. Шар сбавил ход.  
— Ты что-нибудь видишь? — прищурилась мастерица. Иридесса собрала свет со всех фонарей в один мощный луч. Прожектор лихо пронзил ночную тьму.  
— Прости, Динь, тут никого нет.  
— Кажется, там что-то блеснуло! — Динь вновь загорелась надеждой.  
Пыльцелёт пролетел ещё несколько метров (по фейским меркам — доброе поле).  
— Что это там? — не разглядела Иридесса.  
Динь-динь лишь скривилась в ответ от горького разочарования.  
— Просто потеряшки. Какой-то кусок яркого стекла или блестящего металла. Взлетаем! Мы будем искать Видию! Будем! — Динь держалась из последних сил — она была на грани отчаяния. — Запускай ракеты! У нас ещё есть пара штук!  
Красное зарево. Ещё одно. Догорели последние огоньки, и тьма опять окутала склон. Иридесса молча посмотрела на Динь. Юная мастерица не плакала, она лишь отрешённо глядела в одну точку. Но вдруг её печальные глаза зажглись решительностью.  
— Мы не отступим, — твёрдо сказала она, — потерять лучшую подругу — негоже так начинать век просвещения! — Динь вновь взяла карандаш.  
— Ты что-то придумала? — спросила фея света.  
В ответ мастерица вывела на листке несколько математических выражений, несколько раз сверилась с картой и записями. Закончив, одарённая фея попросила:  
— Ириша, выжми всё из фонарей и направь свет широким конусом в ту сторону. Да, вот так. Нет, шире угол! Ещё! Так лучше. Постой, левее. Теперь выше! Хорошо. Летим в том направлении, смотри в оба. Видия может в любой миг нам ответить.  
Вся Долина фей приковала взор к экранам: дождь со снегом в свете фонарей мешал рассмотреть склон горы. Иридессе было нелегко, но фея не жаловалась — она усиливала тусклое свечение фонарей, превращая его в довольно мощный луч в форме конуса.  
— Давай же, Видия! — приговаривала Динь, — прошу тебя, догадайся! Я знаю, что тебе очень тяжело. Знаю, что ты сильно замёрзла и почти потеряла надежду. Но я верю в тебя. Я знаю, что ты не рухнешь на колени, не впадёшь в отчаяние, не станешь взывать к мнимым высшим силам и роптать на судьбу. Ты, как и я, знаешь, что спасёт только разум. Как же я хочу, чтобы мы вновь были вместе… постой-ка… Да! Иридесса, смотри туда! — закричала Динь. Фея света прищурилась…  
— Что? Что ты заметила?  
— Видия подаёт сигнал! Полный вперёд! — мастерица выжала полную мощность, — это она! Смотри на ту искорку — это солнечный зайчик, явно искусственное отражение. Видия посылает нам знак с помощью зеркала. Вот умничка! Наверное, мы проглядели её первый сигнал, когда она разбила камеру, но она догадалась взять с собой осколок зеркала и выйти на поляну. Мы рядом, мы почти её нашли.

Минуты казались часами. Отважные феи летели к тусклой мерцающей точке, едва видимой на фоне снежинок и капель. Но вдруг искорка исчезла из вида — так же внезапно, как и появилась.  
— Иридесса, нужно больше света! — попросила Динь. Уставшая спутница собрала все силы, чтобы осветить пространство впереди. Воздушный корабль ещё не приземлился, но феи, чувствовавшие воодушевление и страх, ясно разглядели Видию — она неподвижно лежала на поляне. Возможно, она попыталась зарыться в снег, чтобы продержаться, пока её не найдут или просто упала, обессилив и потеряв надежду спастись. Бросив якорь и спрыгнув на заснеженный склон, Динь подбежала к Видии. Иридесса немного замешкалась, но быстро догнала мастерицу. В этот миг у обеих фей душа ушла в пятки — они разглядели острый осколок зеркала со следами крови по краям. Не было времени ужасаться — феи мигом вытащили Видию из сугроба. Наконец-то удача! Фея быстрого полёта жива. Бедняжка дрожала всем телом, она была без чувств, но чуть слышно дышала. Динь с Иридессой закутали Видию в одеяло и поспешили вернуться на корабль. Пришлось потрудиться, ведь дождь нещадно намочил им крылья.  
— Видюша, держись, ты с нами! — дрожащим голосом произнесла мастерица, спешно обрабатывая её порез на ладони. Но это был сущий пустяк! Несчастная фея посинела от холода, её одежда промокла насквозь. Видию нужно было срочно согреть.  
— Динь, Ириша, что у вас? Отзовитесь! — раздалось из камеры, которая всё ещё была закреплена снаружи корабля. Ответа не было. Фея Мэри озадаченно взглянула на королеву Клэрион (повелительница присоединилась к гостям в студии). Кто знает, сдержалась бы на сей раз старшая мастерица, если бы преподобный креационист раскрыл рот и продолжил бы изводить всех своими воззрениями, но к счастью изображение с камеры пыльцелёта резко сменилось — Иридесса показалась в кадре:  
— Видия жива! Мы летим домой. — Уставшая, но радостная фея света не успела договорить этих слов, как вся Долина фей возликовала — соплеменники от души радовались, что Видию нашли. Иридесса переместила камеру — промелькнули горящие фонарики, разные припасы, компас, на полу лежали опустевшие бочонки для пыльцы и горка промокшей до нитки одежды. Наконец, показались Динь с Видией. Мастерица заботливо укутала подругу одеялами, крепко прижавшись к ней, чтобы бедняжка побыстрее согрелась. Фея быстрого полёта всё ещё дрожала, но, почувствовав тепло, стала потихоньку приходить в себя.  
— Сон… какой прекрасный сон… — прошептала озябшая фея, — как жаль, что он последний…  
Услышав эти слова, Динь вздрогнула:  
— Видюша, ты что! Крепись, миленькая, прошу тебя. Ты с нами, на воздушном корабле, мы летим домой.  
— Нет, это моё воображение… — в полубреду пролепетала Видия, — а я лежу в снегу… и моё тело отдаёт последнее тепло…  
— Видюшенька, солнышко, держись, умоляю тебя. Я не дам тебе погибнуть, слышишь! — Динь-динь заплакала навзрыд. Юная мастерица не смогла сдержать переживаний — она всей душой хотела помочь подруге, попавшей в беду. В отличие от некоторых соплеменников, считавших Видию сварливой, высокомерной и самовлюблённой, Динь прекрасно знала, что у стремительной летуньи на самом деле чувствительная, добрая и очень ранимая душа. Просто порой, чтобы сохранить что-то хрупкое и нежное, приходится прятаться под колючей бронёй.  
— Динь? Это правда ты? — чуть слышно произнесла Видия, приоткрыв глаза.  
— Да, ласточка, это я. Как же я рада, что ты жива! Я так волновалась за тебя! — лицо Динь-динь просветлело, но слёзы ещё катились из глаз. Слёзы радости. Видия в ответ по-дружески улыбнулась и ласково обняла свою спасительницу:  
— Спасибо, лапка. Я так и знала, что ты найдёшь меня.  
— Без Иридессы я бы не справилась, — ответила Динь, немного успокоившись.  
Фея света дружелюбно улыбнулась:  
— С возвращением!  
— Привет, светик! — игриво ответила Видия, только сейчас заметив Иридессу, хотя она была рядом с ней. Услышав знакомые нотки в голосе спасённой феи, Динь вздохнула свободно.  
— Кстати, ребята, а чем закончился спор? — всё ещё полушёпотом поинтересовалась фея быстрого полёта (ей было тяжело говорить, хоть Видия и пыталась это скрыть).  
— Не знаю, мы ж помчались тебя выручать, — тихо ответила мастерица, — а как метко ты сказала этому типчику: «Шах и мат!» Слушай, а давай правда как-нибудь в шахматы сыграем?  
Отпив горячего медового чая, Видия ответила:  
— Давай, конечно… ух, спасибо, Иридесса, очень вкусно… Сыграем, если их не запретят как, не знаю, «бесовскую игру».  
— Ой… — фея света удивлённо и слегка виновато взглянула на подруг.  
— Что? Мы с пути сбились? — Динь-динь уже решила выбраться из тёплого кокона, но Иридесса остановила её:  
— Нет, нет, что ты. Просто камера была всё время включена.  
Динь растерянно посмотрела сначала на Иридессу, потом в камеру. После подружки весело рассмеялись, а Видия, прокашлявшись, вполголоса обратилась к зрителям:  
— В Долине фей глубокая ночь. Передаём последние новости — ваша любимая фея быстрого полёта цела и невредима. На этой радостной ноте мы и закончим нашу передачу. Всем спокойной ночи!  
Камера на воздушном корабле отключилась.

Жители Долины фей не спали — они досматривали телепередачу. А кто бы заснул! Настоящие приключения в прямом эфире показывают не каждый день.  
— Позвольте мне сказать последнее слово? — вежливо осведомился Киркамфорт, — моя собеседница начала, так почему бы мне не закончить, — слащаво улыбнулся он.  
— Свобода слова — ваше неотъемлемое право, преподобный, — ответила королева Клэрион.  
— Благодарю! Воздадим же хвалу Святой голубке, вечная слава ей, спасшей фею быстрого полёта. Только благодаря милости Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, нашей святой вере и моим молитвам дерзновенная фея осталась с нами. Пусть всё остаётся…  
— Но у вас нет права на заведомую ложь, а уж тем более на клевету и религиозную пропаганду на государственном телеканале, — строго прервала его повелительница, — Видию спасли отважные друзья. Они пренебрегли опасностью и полагались лишь на свои знания и умения. Сыграл свою роль и счастливый случай, но это никак не доказывает (впрочем, и не опровергает), что литературный персонаж, наделённый всемогуществом, существует в действительности. — Следующие слова королевы Клэрион предназначались зрителям, а не креационисту лично:  
— Сегодняшний вечер наглядно показал, что настало время иначе взглянуть на многие обычаи и поверья. Когда-то наши знания о мире были скудны и обрывочны. Мы полагали, что Земля плоская, а вулканы — это врата в подземное царство драконов. Времена меняются — с каждым днём мы раскрываем всё новые и новые тайны природы. И какой бы ни была истина, будьте уверены — окажется, что в ней гораздо больше красоты и волшебства, чем во всех древних легендах, некогда казавшихся нам неоспоримой правдой. Настаёт новое время в истории Долины фей — эпоха открытий и просвещения. И сегодняшним вечером мы воочию убедились, что разум и познание прекрасно ладит с душевной добротой и светлой дружбой.

_Scorpy__ (__firescorpy__(АТ)__ya__ . __ru__) _  
_19 июня 2012_


End file.
